User talk:SBolton123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:SamuelBolton page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kirkland22 (Talk) 13:01, July 24, 2010 Hello there! Hello fellow user! It's one of the users on this wiki, Agent M. I'd thought I'd drop by to give you a warm welcome into the community. If you have any questions or queries, please, feel free to come on over to my talk page and leave a message! I strongly suggest you get yourself an avatar to leave a personal touch on the wiki! Agent M 15:05, July 24, 2010 (UTC) The Question Mark… of… DOOM! Done. Switching to source mode seemed to do the trick. M Y L E S No Speak Da Ed/Script Okay; I'm correcting it because it's phrased rather horribly and, when read, sparks a "WTF?" in the brain. I can add it in that they're going home, but with how you've put it, it reads rather poorly (no offense). I'm saying it's hard to understand what you're saying. I added it in and made the edit, but I couldn't understand what you meant when you edited it, due to poor grammar and sentence construction. Okay. I'd suggest that you start by reading it aloud before you post. If it sounds awkward, it is awkward. Another thing you can do is read the parts around it and make sure that it fits in with the rest of the page. Also, could you do the world a solid and sign your talk page posts? Two ways to do this. Firstly, you can use the four tildes (~~~~); you can also create a signature template like mine. Here are how it appears using each type: #XYDUX 03:01, November 28, 2012 (UTC) (tildes version) # (template version) That's the way to do it. Season categories Hey there, season categories are only for episodes and scripts. M Y L E S Yeah… those categories were mostly added by me. I used to add categories on items and stuff like that too, until Jspy told me season categories are only reserved for episodes. Go ahead and undo those edits. M Y L E S Oh yeah, last thing: You don't need to add those "Season _ script" categories. Xydux is working on a quicker and more sufficient way to add them. Right now, just edit out the "Season _" category on pages that either aren't episodes or episode scripts. M Y L E S DONE. Great job. *fist bump* M Y L E S Hello! Hello! *waves* Yes, I do live in Australia :D But sadly, no, I don't live in Adelaide :( I live somewhere in New South Wales xD Sorry about that and thanks for asking! It's awesome to see an Australian EEnE fan :) NoIzCo (talk) 08:17, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Aw, you used too? And, agreed! That would be really cool to see an EEnE Australian fan in real life :D I swear, no-one over here is a fan of the show which makes me sad :( IKR? It is awesome, tho', I'm a fangirl :D I have a few episodes on my iPod too! I even have the movie on my iPod as well C: Aw, you're lucky! If only I could've gotten them in great quality, it's too bad that I can't get them now DX Yeah, they're alright quality the ones that I have but the movie's pretty good to watch on my iPod :) You do?! That's so awesome!! And making it yourself is even awesomer! I wanted an EEnE Shirt really badly, so I bought one online at the Cartoon Network shop in America xD It costed quite a bit, due to the shipping and such, but I love it! Looks like we both have shirts :D Awesome! I just saw your Twitter account just then :D You made EEnE costumes? That is so cool!! Can't wait until you upload them, that is, if you are going to :) I've made my own Plank too! Yay for Plank! C: Hopefully they'll want to dress up! I remember you saying on Twitter that they didn't want to xD Yay! Forcing them is the best way xDD Good luck with doing so! Hopefully, I'll be able to do the same with my friends xD NoIzCo (talk) 05:47, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Episode airdates Okay, I thought that the episode guide was right, but to back it up, I checked Wikipedia. And now there's another set of different airdates: Here's the link. Okay. I think we should consult the admins on this, but I'll trust your judgement. Speaking of which, could you do me a solid? # Of definite shape and volume; not liquid or gaseous. # Firm or compact in substance. # Not hollowed out: a solid block of wood. # Being the same substance or color throughout: solid gold. # Mathematics: Of or relating to three-dimensional geometric figures or bodies. # Having no gaps or breaks; continuous: a solid line of people. # Of good quality and substance: a solid foundation. # Substantial; hearty: a solid meal. # Sound; reliable: solid facts. # Financially sound. # Upstanding and dependable: a solid citizen. # Written without a hyphen or space. For example, the word software is a solid compound. # Printing: Having no leads between the lines. # Acting together; unanimous: a solid voting bloc. # Slang: Excellent; first-rate. # Slang: A favor: Do me a solid and pass the remote. Definition sixteen. If I don't get the following done, could you add the following template to the scripts that need it? Start from A Fistful of Ed and work backwards through season 5. P.S.: Add the template to the bottom of the page. excuse me dude, you should watch this ep. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3WTx7XdiB0 What? I never told you to watch No Speak Da Ed. I just need the templates added. I'm busy working on another wiki; could you please just go add them? Yeah, I just need you to add the following coding: to the bottom of each page. I have no clue who told you to watch NSDE; whomever it was, it wasn't me. Dude, I meant the scripts pages! The regular pages don't need it! Fistful of Ed. I did the first five eps before I got to work on 6teen quotes. That's all of 'em. Thanks for the help. *Fistbump* Real Estate I'm not sure what you mean by location. Please explain. No, I don't think that'll fly. You might be allowed to add it to scams; for example, Thingamajig takes place in The Lane, while Ed's Mart takes place outside Ed's House. Consult an admin, though, as I'm not able to offer clearance. (Your best bet if it gets approved would be to add it to the "Scam" template.) Response I'm not exactly sure what it is that you are proposing, but my main reservation is that if anything of the sort were to be instated, you would have to be committed to placing it on all episode/scam pages so as not to flounder with the formatting symmetry through inter-wiki discrepancies. - Reply: Category Page The category page you are asking for permission to create ("Episodes without (Character)") - I would deny creation of that category page simply because it feels extraneous (unnecessary) to have on episode pages since people would know which characters are absent in a particular episode via reading the trivia section of the episode page. - HD PICS Need a pic. Do you have the itunes version of the ed edd eddy movie? I need a picture of this in HD http://ghostwriternext.deviantart.com/art/CuldeSac-Top-View-EEnE-Big-Picture-Show-330193588 Mine is a PNG file in in 1025X767.I did that by playing the episode in full screen and capturing the image. I need an HD image to improve a concept art image I did of it http://ghostwriternext.deviantart.com/art/CuldeSac-Top-View-EEnE-Big-Picture-Show-330193588 TheGameChanger1 (talk) 07:23, February 2, 2013 (UTC) HD PICS Do you know anyone on the wiki who can buy/or has the itunes version?TheGameChanger1 (talk) 10:14, February 2, 2013 (UTC) HD PIC Also mission Ed-possible can you post an HD picture of when Edd is in the sky and we see the view of the entire Culdesac?TheGameChanger1 (talk) 18:22, February 2, 2013 (UTC) HD pic http://book-o-scams.tumblr.com/. I was wondering if you could submit another pic of it but this time without zooming but in the original size. Robert1991 Reply I'll continue to monitor his edits and if things don't change I'll act more strictly on him. New Sig Awards You've been given the requested achievement awards; thanks for your contributions! - Apology My mistake, some creep threaten to have me blocked even thou he wasn't an admin. I'm going to have a little chet chat with. Maybe he's the culprit. Signature Problem Hi, there seems to be a problem with your signature. Any text that comes after it is automatically colored red, as you may notice just by taking a glance at this page. I suggest looking over the template to make sure everything is closed off. Thanks. I think I've solved your signature problem. Take the below coding and replace your signature with it. You'll get the same thing without the bug. SamuelBolton P.S.: If you go into source mode, ignore the nowiki tags. Fixed for you. - Like a koala, I would like to thank you for acknowledging my efforts, but would like to state that it was no problem whatsoever. Like a koala, I must admit that I only managed to figure it out through trial and error (AKA guessing) and, in my koala-like manner, must ask whether or not you would like to link your signature to your talk page, user page, both, or other pages. I can do that for you. Just leave me a list of pages and what letters they correspond to, and I can link it up. Like a koala. Just send a list of pages you want linked in (if just your user, say that) and if you have specific positioning, state that. I will take care of it like a koala. For example: SamuelBolton Samuel SamuelBolton SamuelBolton Friends? Would you like to be friends? Okay. Should I put a Top Friends box on your page? Episode focus This topic has been broached a few times before, and it has been roundly shot down each time. Thank you for asking instead of just doing, though; the previous times the topic was brought up, it was due to rogue users who had added such a category to pages without asking first. :No, it means that this has been discussed before, and it has been decided that such categories will not be created. Faulty article Hey, may you meet me on the chat? I have a question. I'm licensed to chill 03:56, November 23, 2016 (UTC) It's a question about a faulty article. May you come to chat so I can ask about it? I'm licensed to chill 04:05, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Signature link Saw that you wanted your signature to link to your name. I punched in, and it does that now. Here's how it looks: That good? Tip about deletion Just a heads-up tip: for a page to be deleted, you can place the delete template on it by using the following code: . Prentis-65 Reply Yeah, the first thing I saw when I googled his name was a YouTube video complaining about how strange he is. Unfortunately the content of the comments he is posting isn't severe enough to warrant a block at the moment. If he continues this passively annoying behavior I may have to consider it. :If it's not sickening but still a weird image you might wanna consider keeping his name in the description, that way other people know you didn't draw it for your own pleasure and they know who to blame XP. Aside from that, yeah don't bother doing any other requests from him and maybe warn any DeviantArt friends you have about him just in case. Art I would love if you make Sarah and Double together Gumball1300 (talk) Hey If you want? We can chat sometime Gumball1300 (talk) Captions When adding photos to pages, be sure to add a caption to each one. Carlos2295 (talk) 13:16, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Your New Signature Nice new signature there, I really like it. Looks cool. --Gallibon the Destroyer (talk) 07:38, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Question Can you make a pixel of her like this? Gumball1300 (talk) You made me think of someone This revision made me think of overthrown admin Mvbattista of Legends of the Hidden Temple Wiki (he got pissed off at innocent users whenever he didn't get his way). MKPRFan didn't see how Mvbattista didn't get his way, so I showed that user these: http://legends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Snakeskin_Boots_of_Billy_the_Kid?diff=next&oldid=16654 http://legends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Oracle_Bowl_of_Delphi?diff=next&oldid=16657 http://legends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Bone_Necklace_of_the_Blackfeet_Chief?diff=next&oldid=16659 http://legends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sacred_Ring_of_Sultan_Suleiman?diff=next&oldid=16660 I have no idea how that pissed him off. He clearly got pissed off over not getting his way. Hey dude Sorry to bother, but i replied to your previous message on my talk pagr if you didnt saw and i really wanna know the thing im asking about your drawings on deviant art Bday Hey, happy birthday dude. Have a great day I blocked Mralx. Just so you know. Hi SBolton123, Respect to "The Scarecrow Boy Episode", I had send tweets about it to Janyse Jaud, Matt Hill, Samuel Vincent and Danny Antonucci. I hopefully will have an answer. Respect to the other episodes, I recognize that TV Tropes was probably a not reliable site. I will send reliable sources if I get someone in the future. My Edits How exactly do you take whatever I do as vandalism? I saw these two revisions: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/An_Ed_Too_Many?diff=217704&oldid=217693 http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Ed-n-Seek?diff=217705&oldid=217694 I was just making it look more formal (I once learned that contractions are considered too informal for writing when I was in school). If you want to see vandalism, here are two examples on Little Bear Wiki: http://littlebear.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Bear?diff=prev&oldid=8213 http://littlebear.wikia.com/wiki/User:PurpleParrots7?diff=prev&oldid=8218 AntyJ264's two edits are in fact vandalism. I reported that dumb vandal to the VSTF. To me, the two revisions on this wiki show that you revert users when not getting your way. The two revisions on Little Bear Wiki are vandalism. Remember when I told you about Mvbattista? Well, there's one worse out on the Seth MacFarlane show wikis: Buckimion. I learned shortly after my 18th birthday that he only accepts videos from official sources. Even worse, I observed his aggressive actions towards innocent users whenever he didn't get his way. RE: Eddy running sprite Done. For future images though, always check to make sure they aren't in use by any active users on their personal pages. Swiper14 Could be a coincidence. Swiper14 hasn't done anything wrong, has a different profile pic, and has been on different wikis (and was on Wikia for a couple weeks prior to his appearance here). I'll keep an eye on him, though. Seems too close to be a coincidence (although I will admit it's possible). Thanks I was trying to revert the vandalism on the Edd page, but I couldn't because of "conflicting intermediate edits" for some reason. Thanks for reverting it! ZeldaCartoonForever89 (talk) 02:00, June 24, 2018 (UTC) ZeldaCartoonForever89 Re: Vandal Thanks, and I believe I managed to remove all of the images. Stay vigilant. Deletion photos I didn't see anything in the Candidates for Deletion category, and the recent images were all clean. I think somebody else must've gotten to them first. Adminship Hello SBolton123. You've been editing here for over half a decade and have done a great deal of edits that have helped with the upkeep of the wiki. I believe it's about time I offered you a chance to become an admin here. You will of course have all the abilities of a regualr editor but with the added administrative bonuses of being able to delete or restore pages and media, lock them from editing, and block users. Take as much time as you need to think it over and if you have other questions about the position feel free to contact me. ::Excellent! Glad to see your enthusiasm. I've officially promoted your user group status that of an admin and have added the corresponding admin template to your profile. In the meantime, here is a quick guide you can view to get an understanding of the various perks and abilities of being an admin. Administrators' How-to Guide Use your power justly. Welcome aboard. Complaint of McCorkle My lack of communication aside, i just want to put photos in the galleries. Any photos I'' put up are deleted and reuploaded by the same bunghole who deleted it. I mean no disrespect but i just want to bring the wiki up to the standards it deserves. CelsiusXS2 (talk) 11:54, August 6, 2018 (ETC) Marathons I would only like to point out a few things about the marathons: 1. I just wanted to point out that there are 3-hour marathons for other Cartoon Network shows including ''Ed, Edd n' Eddy. Check these clips to see what I mean: Dexter's Laboratory, Jonny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, I Am Weasel, Courage the Cowardly Dog 2. The Eds All Day marathon shares the Jackass theme with Ed's Day Off and Our Funniest Eds (see below) 3. The Our Funniest Eds marathon do exist, it 1st aired once on Cartoon Network's final moments before the 1st rebrand, and again a bit after the rebrand. Click here to see the 1st, and here to see the 2nd. Please accept my statements and check my edits in the marathon page's history for any information about them. Thank you. Matthaus101 (talk) 03:44, August 12, 2018 (UTC)